Guns and Roses
by lostshaddow
Summary: Mizuki is a very shy human who has a very bad past with Vampires and fears them, all except for Kuri, who is her best friend who was turned into a vampire. They transfer to the academy in hopes of fining some solitude, but little do they know they are destined to find the loves of their lifes and experiences they never imagined possible. Hanabusaxoc Hanabusa/oc Takumaxoc Takuma/oc
1. Chapter 1

WEHOOOOO SHOOT ME TOO AIDO! :) PLZ enjoy

"Kuri, why are we coming here?" Mizuki Rana asked. Mizuki Rana had blond hair that went down to her back. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and white skirt. She had big bright green eyes a necklace with different kinds of silver hearts. Her friend Kuri Mako was a human turned into a vampire. She had pure red hair like Nico Robin's from One Piece. She had two strands of hair that went down in front of her shoulders, which were both tied with a yellow ribbon with a bronze heart charm on it. She wore a black tank top and a black shirt. She had slim blue eyes which would turn red when the time was right. "I don't like it here, I wanna go back home." Mizuki stated, looking at the gates of Cross Academy. Kuri sighed.

"I would like to go back just as much as you want to, but we need to stay somewhere where Humans and Vampires both roam in peace together.I talked to the head master, he said you would be joining the night class with me even though you're human." Kuri stated. Mizuki stared at her in confusion.

"But…" She trailed off hoping for Kuri to answer her.

"Yeah, but you know the secrets about vampires." Kuri replied. Mizuki looked away. _Sometimes I wish I didn't._ She thought.

"Okay… Let's go to our dorm." She stated. Kuri nodded, knowing Mizuki was just changing the subject so she wouldn't have to talk about Vampires. Ever since the day Kuri was attacked and turned into a vampire, Vampires had been a difficult topic for Mizuki to swallow.

"You know, I hear the Night Class is crawling is hot guys." Kuri said once they walked to their dorm, which was a big room with two small beds in it. It also had two four cabinet dressers and a closet for each of the girls. Mizuki frowned and walked over to the one on the left side of the room and began to unpack. Kuri went to the right and began to unpack. "Maybe you could get a date." Kuri frequently took side glances at Mizuki, she looked miserable. Mizuki didn't hate vampires but was absolutely horrified by their presence. Just then their door whipped open.

"So, you two are the new girls joining the night class." Kaname Kuran stated. Mizuki nodded without saying a word, she could sense that he was a vampire and was afraid he would do something horrific. "I'm Kaname Kuran, head of the Night Class." He stared at Mizuki, her blood smelled delicious.

"Nice to meet you, Kuran." Mizuki greeted without looking at him. Kuri glanced over at Kaname.

"May I speak with you in the hall, Master Kuran." Kuri asked. Kaname nodded.

"Right this way miss Mako." Kuri left the room with Kuran, leaving Mizuki all alone.

"Why Vampires?..." She asked herself, unpacking some of her skirts and putting them in a cabinet. The door then opened again, and she was expecting it to Kuri and Kuran but it was somebody completely different, she could sense another vampire.

"Hi new girl, I took it upon myself to bring you your school outfit." Hanabusa Aido cheerfully said. Mizuki blatantly ignored him. Aido frowned. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice and you're ignoring me." Mizuki sighed.

"You're right, that was rude, sorry about that." She apologized. Hanabusa sat on her bed and stared at her.

"So, what's your blood type?" He asked randomly. Mizuki's eyes shot open and she turned around.

"W-what?" She asked. Aido smiled.

"I asked what your blood type is." He answered. Mizuki's heart pounded, she didn't want to die.

"Uh…." She didn't know what to do. Aido stared at her. Mizuki's face turned bright red and she let out a quick frightened squeal and hid in the closet. Aido's eye now twitched, why'd she run away like that, what did he say? He grabbed her uniforms, got off the bed and walked over to the closet where she hid. He knocked on the door gently.

"Hey new girl, what's the problem, what'd I say?" No reply. Aido groaned and opened the closet. Mizuki was hiding in a corner so her back was to Hanabusa. "You gonna come out of that corner or are you gonna stay there the rest of your life?" He asked. Mizuki squeaked by accident, she was scared to death. Aido sighed, he knew it was going to be near impossible to get her out. He took her uniforms and dropped them on her head. "I'll see you at class tonight." He walked away and out of the room. Mizuki sighed. _That was scary._ She thought. Mizuki stood up and got out of the closet and began to unpack again. Kuri returned to the room.

"*Phew* Man, is he a gentleman, but, he's not particularly my type." Kuri said. Mizuki nodded.

"Okay." Mizuki replied. Kuri squealed, and sat in her bed, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Oh man this is going to be freakin awesome!" She squealed happily. Mizuki chuckled nervously and tried to fake looking happy about it to.

"Yay!" Mizuki cheered falsely. _Oh man tonight's gonna suck._ Mizuki whined in her mind.

Next chapter is their first night of lessons, PLZ review.


	2. Chapter 2

"K-K-Kuri?" Mizuki asked nervously as she walked down the hall so her and Kuri could go to class. Kuri turned around.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently. Mizuki twiddled her thumbs.

"W-What if they all want to drink me?" Mizuki replied nervously. Kuri's eyes widened. _What would give her the nerve to ask something like that! She knows I would never let that happen, unless she thinks I would… no! _Kuri smacked her across the face, leaving her on the ground. Tears began to stream down Kuri's face.

"MIZUKI YOU IDIOT WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK SUCH A THING! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER ALLOW THAT!" Kuri shouted. Mizuki's eyes watered. "Mizuki… You know I would never even think of drinking your blood…. You're too precious to me…." Kuri kneeled down and put her hand on the side of Mizuki's face. "Please don't worry." Kuri smiled. "Now, let's stop crying, we don't want to go into class looking like crap." Kuri laughed. Mizuki smiled for once and began to laugh too. They both stood up and walked to the doors that lead outside. They opened the door and found Rima and Shiki sitting outside, waiting for everyone else.

"Hm… Oh hey, so it was you two I heard in there? You must be the new girls." Rima stated. Kuri smiled and was about to speak but surprisingly Mizuki spoke before her.

"Yep, we just got here a couple hours ago." Mizuki stated happily. Shiki stared at the girl, her blood smelled yummy.

"I'm Rima, and this over here is Shiki." She introduced herself.

"Hello." Shiki said. Mizuki began to blush.

"Uh, hi… I'm Mizuki, and that's my friend Kuri, it's very nice to meet you." Mizuki folded her hands and bowed. Kuri smiled. _I think she's beginning to warm up to vampires._ Kuri thought.

"Hey." Kuri added, putting her hands on her hips.

"KYAAAAAAA! THE NIGHT CLASS!" They all suddenly heard from outside the gates. Rima sighed.

"Again…" She moaned. Kuri looked at the gates.

"Do the girls in the day class do this every day?" She asked. Rima and Shiki nodded.

"Sadly, yes." Shiki answered. Kaname, Ruka, Akatski, and Hanabusa soon walked out of the building.  
"Hi everyone, ready to go!" Hanabusa cheerfully said, smiling, until he saw Mizuki. His face began to turn red, so he looked down. Ruka giggled.

"Looks to me like someone's in-"

"OKAY LET'S GO!" Hanabusa shouted, interrupting Ruka on purpose. He ran to the gates and opened them. Ruka decided to go walk next to Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki, I got a question." Ruka stated. Mizuki looked up innocently.

"Yeah, what is it… um…" Since Mizuki was new to the school she had never really got acquainted with Ruka. Aido giggled happily to all the day class girls, and he turned around, only to see his cousin with Mizuki. _OH CRAP! THIS IS NOT GOOD! THAT DAMN RUKA WILL TOTALLY TELL MIZUKI MY FEELINGS FOR HER! I'M SCREWED! _He thought.

"I'm Ruka, and anyway, what do you think of my cousin Aido?" She asked. Mizuki blushed and had a surprised look on her face.

"W-well at first he was a little scary, b-but then-" She was suddenly cut off by Ruka, who was giggling.

"Not like that, I mean like would you ever date him?" Ruka asked. Mizuki's whole face suddenly turned red.

"I-I mean h-he's nice and all and very charming b-but I-I n-not really l-looking for a relationship." She giggled nervously. Ruka grinned.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She said smugly. Mizuki gulped and continued to walk past the girls. Kuri came up next to her and began laughing.

"So, what do you feel about that Hanabusa guy Mizu?" Kuri said. Mizuki stared up at her in confusion.

"First of all, you haven't called me Mizu in a long time. And second of all, what makes you think I would like him?" She asked. Kuri burst out laughing.

"You make it too obvious." Kuri replied. Mizuki blushed and scowled at her friend. _I-I don't like him that way, I would never love a vampire like him. _Mizuki thought, folding her hands in front of her. "But, he is kinda nice…*Eeek*" She covered her hands with her mouth, realizing what she just said. Kuri and Ruka turned around and smiled .

"What was that about not looking for a relationship?" Ruka asked. Mizuki pouted and blushed.

"Yeah, what a bunch a bull." Kuri giggled, making her and Ruka laugh. Mizuki blushed harder and looked down. She also twiddled her thumbs and looked over at all the other Night Class men. _Why did it have to be Hanabusa who entered my room?_ She asked herself regretfully as she entered the building.

The next several hours were filled with studies that only Vampires would be interested, and the only thing that caught Mizuki's attention is the blood tablets. She listened in carefully as they were discussing how they could make the blood tablets more effective, and even if they could find a way who would be willing to give their blood. Mizuki felt somewhat bad for the Vampires who suffered everyday, so she decided to do something that no human would probably ever do.

"I would be proud to give my blood." Mizuki said with pride, standing proudly from her seat. The teacher cleared his throat. _No! Mizuki! What are you thinking! _Kuri thought through her shocked emotion. Hanabusa was also in shock. _Mizuki why… Why would you give your blood to vampires? _Aido asked himself. _Most girls are afraid of losing blood, but she seems to…volunteer her blood._ He squeezed his eyes shut and preyed he wouldn't lose himself in the smell of her tasty, no, tasty isn't the right word, more like unique. Mizuki's blood has an odd and savory scent which is like smelling roses in a vampire's eye.

"I forgot we have a human student in this class. Fine then, if you would come up from I will take a sample of your blood to do some testing on." Mizuki nodded, as Kuri just as in wonder and stared up at her best friend.

"Misuki no!" Kuri whispered. Mizuki ignored her and began to walk up to her teacher, when suddenly another voice stopped her.

"If she's going to expose her blood in front of me I should leave. The smell and sight of her blood right in front of me will be too tempting, I should leave." He said silently. Mizuki stared back at him. _Hanabusa look's so… nervous and unhappy… I didn't intend on that._ Mizuki thought, beginning to feel a little nervous herself. _It's not the sight of my own blood that worries me, it's Hanabusa's reaction, I never expected him to look so upset. Oh well, I'm sure he'll get over it._ She stood directly in front of their teacher. She held her arm out to him.

"You may take blood from wherever you may need." She told him simply. Hanabusa began to tense up. _I can't watch!_ He stood up abruptly and ran out of the room. Ruka and Akatsuki stared at the door in wonder. _Poor Aido._ Ruka thought, feeling bad for her younger cousin. Mizuki winced her eyes as the teacher took a knife to her palm and collected all the blood that was pouring out of the wound. Kuri just sat and tried not to look at what was going on. For about five minutes this torcher continued until it felt like the teacher had taken just about all the blood in her arm, but he only took about ¾ of a pint. Mizuki felt quite weak, her wound was still running and she felt like she could collapse any second. Kuri tiered up and head her face in her notebook. Ruka also felt quite bad for the girl.

"She should go back to her dorm!" Ruka suggested. Rima and Seiren nodded. "I will be glad to close her wound and escort her back to her dorm." Ruka said. The teacher nodded.

"Please do so." The teacher nodded and continued his lesson while Ruka tended to Mizuki. _You may be the only human girl I like._ Ruka thought as she cleaned her wound, which caused Mizuki to tear up. _That is why pity you._

Sorry for such a long update but I did it so please don't say anything to mean :3 PLZ review.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG SO FRICKEN SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! LOST TRACK OF TIME! Anyway everyone, here's the plan, this story will be updated every 2 weeks… so anyway, plz enjoy and review.

After classes were over, Kuri, who was in a state of misery, decided that she probably shouldn't go back to her dorm right away. She didn't think she could face Mizuki after what happened. She walked out of the room with her head down, until someone grabbed her shoulder. Takuma had a pretty god hold on it, and for Kuri, it felt dangerous, yet comforting at the same time.

"H-Hello?" Kuri asked in shock. Takuma just laughed.

"Hi Kuri." He greeted back with a heartwarming smile, which even made Kuri smile a little. "I'm Takuma, we talked a little on the way to class." He stated. Kuri gasped in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I remember." She giggled. "So anyone, did you want to talk to me about something?" She asked. Takuma nodded.

"Yes, you look a little upset, so I was wondering… if you wouldn't mind stopping by my dorm." He shyly replied. _Well, since I don't think I want to spend the night in my dorm, why not._ She thought. Kuri nodded.

"Sure, just let me check up on Mizuki and I'll be right down." She told him and began to walk off. Meanwhile Mizuki lay in Hanabusa's lap in his dorm room.

"Mizuki…" He whispered, almost in tears.

Flashback:  
"Aido?" Ruka nodded on his door. Hanabusa didn't even turn to face the door, he just laid in his bed depressed.

"What?!" He demanded. Ruka looked down.

"She's worried about you, you know." She replied. Hanabusa eyes widened a little. _She's worried,… why, isn't it supposed to be the other way around. _Hanabusa groaned and got up. He went to the door and opened it. "H-Hanabusa?" She asked. Hanabusa stormed past her.

"Go back to class and tell Kuri Mizuki's alright." He ordered. Ruka nodded.

"Alright." She answered. Hanabusa quickly walked down to Mizuki's room, and once he was sure no one was watching he began to run. Mizuki was laying in her bed, trying to erase what had happened that night. All of the sudden her door slammed open, and a heavily breathing Hanabusa stood there.

"Mizuki." Was all Hanabusa could get out. Mizuki sat up in her bed.

"H-Hanabusa…" Her voice trailed off as Hanabusa walked towards her. "W-What are you doing?" She asked nervously. Hanabusa took a seat next to her on the edge of her bed.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling." He replied. Mizuki could see something by his expression, he was worried.

"Hanabusa, I'm fine." She cupped her hands around his face, and she began to close the gap between their faces. "Please don't worry." She whispered before Hanabusa grew impatient and put his lips on hers and removed her hands from his face.

End Flashback:

Hanabusa looked gently at the girl who was snuggling into his chest.

"Mizuki, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked with sympathy. Mizuki stared up at him happily and nodded.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his chest. "After all I have you." She told him. Hanabusa rested his head on hers.

"I love you Mizuki…" He whispered in her ear. Tear began to flow down her face and she began to cry silently.

"I love you too Hanabusa." She replied, right as Akatsuki walked in. He stared at the two of them while they just continued to snuggle.

"I'll just leave you two alone…" He said slowly, walking out of the room.

Meanwhile:

"Hey Kuri!" Ruka shouted. Kuri turned around.

"Oh hi Ruka." Kuri waved. Ruka walked over to her.

"Kuri, Mizuki is just fine. Hanabusa is with her right now. There is nothing to worry about." Ruka told her. Kuri smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thanks Ruka!" Kuri replied and then began to walk the other direction to Takuma's room. _I wonder why Takuma invited me to stay with him and Shiki. Hm… Maybe he just feels bad for me._ Kuri thought and knocked on Takuma's dorm door. Shiki opened it.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Takuma, you have a guest." Shiki shouted to his roommate. Takuma walked from his bed. He gasped and smiled when he saw it was Kuri.

"Oh! Hi Kuri. Please come in." He bowed and extended his arm so that is was pointing to the room. Kuri nodded and did as he said. "S-so, h-how is Mizuki doing?" Takuma asked politely. Kuri smiling softly.

"Alright." She replied. Takuma notioned to a empty spot next to him.

"Come sit down a while…" takuma said. Kuri nodded and took a seat next to him.

HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! I'm so mean aren't I? Anyway, Plz review.


End file.
